Veron Dredver
Veron Dredver-(No Necklace) 'Personality-' Veron is very quiet. He likes to be very formal and confident when around others. He gets annoyed easily but doesn't usually show. Veron is also very calm all around. He "shows" very little emotion and interests in females. Appearence- Veron has dark brown hair and orange eye due to his necklace. He is average height with medium length, shaggy hair. His skin is white. Veron usually has his hood on, if not then it's his light brown t-shirt with dark brown pants with a belt which he keeps things on. He has a long, leather, steel stubbed glove he wears on his left hand when using his Ark Bow. Veron Dredver-(With Necklace) Appearence- Veron is a little taller then the average human.He has massive talons and a sharp beak.He has white, black, and dark brown feathers with dark orange eyes. In other words... A GIANT FRICKEN OWL! Abilities- Veron has many but rather minor abilities. He is immune to almost every type of posionous or harmful chemical/liquid. He has no sense of smell and excellent eyesight. When he moves he is completely silent. He is immune to any kind of Psychic attack.Veron has invisibility. He can talk in a certain tone that can easily convince someone into whatever he wants. Veron can make illusions and can make it where if you were to stare directly into his eyes, you would become filled with fear, dread, and guilt a not be able to look away. He can use 75% of his brain if he is focused enough, and this enables things like increased strength and vision,etc. He can break codes very easily and outsmart computers. Veron can speak any language. He can also slightly foresee the future. Nov.17- Every year on November the 17th, Veron becomes overpowered. His eyes turn a bright glowing red. He becomes even more intellegnt while in this stage, stronger, and even creating multiple forcefields around himself. If Veron is not focused propely in this stage, he will go on rampages, obliterating everthying in his path. Armor- Veron prefers light weight armor, making him more agile on the battle field and all around more comfortable. Special Operations Armor- Veron uses this armor when in his Owl form and for special missions only, and when going into battle. This armor includes a helmet, chest plate, legg plates, inner wing plates, and battle claws. This armor can deflect many things, but is weak against other metal-like objects. On the top of his upper limbs he has small energy blades that can be activated for assassinations or just all around close quarters comabt. Weapons- Veron carries a knife on him at all times. He likes to use his Ark Bow, a special type of bow which allows him to shoot at incredible distances with great accuracy. Along with it he has multiple arrows of different capabilities. Veron does have a SMG with a silencer and scope in his room, but doesn't use it as often. Then there is his Necklace which allows him to transform into his Owl From. The Necklace of Truth- Veron has had this necklace for as long as he can remember. It lets him change into his Spiritual Being. He has it on most of the time, prefering to keep his true identity secretive to a certain point. When becoming his Spiritual Being his is blessed with unnatrual powers which he uses often. Theme Songs- The Time Has Come- Devil May Cry 4 Relations with other Individuals- Kasha-''' She has been a great friend to him. They have been through quit alot together. 'Holly- '''He finds her a bit odd, but doesn't have much against her. '''Zack- '''Thinks he is a bit of a show off but other then that, they are good friends. '''Sen- '''Doesn't like him nor the ways he does things. '''Icebite- '''Respects him. '''Leandra-' Does not like her "Up yours" attitude whatsoever, and doesn't like the fact that she wants to out-smart/out-fight every guy she sees. '''Will Serrah- Thinks he is a good soldier and friend. Ryan Ferran- Has nothing against him. Thinks he is a good soldier. Adriana Llehctim- 'Doesn't really see her much. He has nothing against her and she has nothing against him. (Literally, seeing his abilities counter hers.) '''Other Mando Based Individuals- '''Doesn't care much for their culture, although he has a thing for their style of armor. '''Lina Hredon- '''Finds ways to get out of flirty situations, but other then that he ignores her for the most part. Quotes-'' ''"Cool guys don't look at explosions, smart ones enjoy the sight." ''Veron after detonating a bomb inside a enemy base. "''You will fall along with your pitiful army!" ''Veron arguing with Growvole. Extra Info- -Veron is a high valued target and most try to capture him. Reason being, he is very useful in terms of hacking, programing, foreseeing, and a few other things. -Veron isn't much for actual fighting in battles, but if you get close enough to him he could easily tear you to pieces no matter the armor. -Veron has alot more defensive skills and traits then offensive. -Since Veron blocks out all Psychic abilities and other things like heat waves and radio waves, when he uses his invisibility, "nothing" can see or detect him also enabling him to walk past motion sensors. -Veron finds the idea of artificial intellegence, wrong. Therefore not liking Holly very much. -Birth date- Nov.17 -He has had encounters with Growvole before. -Veron is usually sent into missions to assist. He will unlock and decode anything and can be sent into enemy territory for taking down sheilds or getting information and other useful things. Gallery- '' '' '' '' ''